Lose Yourself
by Sunnykisses
Summary: Based off Eminem's 'Lose Yourself'. Takes place during Karate Kid III after Daniel is beat up in the dojo. Songfic. Oneshot. The original Karate Kid is the best.T for breif violence in the beginning and some sparse language. Enjoy and go Ralph Macchio!


_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity__  
><em>_To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment__  
><em>_Would you capture it or just let it slip?__  
><em>

_Yo_

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy__  
><em>_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, __  
><em>_but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, _

The world was going black. Betrayal, anger, pain, hurt and blood clouded his vision. He couldn't even stand, his breaths coming out in short gasps. He watched them laugh and taunt him but he hardly cared any longer.

_the whole crowd goes so loud__  
><em>_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's choking how, everybody's joking now__  
><em>_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_

The last thing he remembered was wondering what Mr. Miyagi would think if he found him.

_Snap back to reality, _

_Oh there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_

_He's so mad, but he won't give up that__easy, no__  
><em>_He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes_

_It don't matter, he's dope__  
><em>_He knows that, but he's broke__  
><em>_He's so stagnant that he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's__  
><em>_Back to the lab again, _

_Yo_

_This whole rhapsody__  
><em>_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him__  
><em>

Daniel's eyes slowly creaked open some time later. He instantly groaned; his whole body was sore. He struggled into a sitting position and leaned against the dojo wall. A paper was taped to his shirt: _see you at the tournament._

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment__  
><em>_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
><em>_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

_Yo__  
><em>

"Damn it." He whispered, his eyes filling up. How was he ever supposed to compete now? He had to get up. He had to get back to Mr. Miyagi, he had to.

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping__  
><em>_This world is mine for the taking__  
><em>_Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order_

Mr. Miyagi had stayed up all night waiting for Daniel. When he heard his car pull in he jumped up, disregarding the bonsai tree to welcome his student back. He was so proud of him for standing up for himself, finishing his mistakes. He just couldn't shake the worry. Nevertheless, he put on a brave smile and walked out the door. "Ah, Daniel-san. Solve problem?" He watched as Daniel slowly got out of the car, turning around just as slowly to face him. "Daniel-san." Miyagi whispered. LaRusso looked terrible, worse than he had when coming back up from retrieving his bonsai tree from the side of the mountain.

_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem_

The first thing Miyagi noticed was all the blood.

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter__  
><em>_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him__  
><em>_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter_

"What happen?" He asked softly, reaching up to touch Daniel's swollen cheek. Daniel flinched and looked away. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and fell limp to the dirt.

_Lonely roads, God only knows_

_He's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water_

_His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product__  
><em>_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada_

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds__  
><em>_I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum da dum da da_

When Daniel woke up again, he was in his bed, a damp cloth on his head. He had been changed out of his clothes into his pajamas, and he was pretty well bandaged up. To his surprise it was still night. Maybe he hadn't been out that long. He painfully pulled back the covers, biting his lip not to cry out at the painful sensation.

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage__  
><em>_Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged__  
><em>

As Daniel neared the kitchen, he could smell tea brewing. He stopped to breathe in the wafting scent of the familiar liquid. This was his home. He never wanted to leave; he never wanted Mr. Miyagi to leave. Just the two of them, forever. Mr. Miyagi was like the father he had lost, or a grandfather. How could he have been so stupid as to jeopardize their friendship? A lump in Daniel's throat suddenly appeared, and he couldn't quite keep it down. He had been such a bastard around Mr. Miyagi lately. His best friend.

_I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed__  
><em>_I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_

_But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cipher__  
><em>_Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper__  
><em>

"You go sleep, Daniel-San. Tea later." Mr. Miyagi heard the boy stirring behind him. "Mr. Miyagi." Daniel whimpered. "Talk later. Sleep now." Miyagi repeated. When Daniel didn't budge he turned around.

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact__  
><em>_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5__  
><em>_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_

_Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers__  
><em>_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life__  
><em>

Daniel looked ready to explode, his hands balled up in fists and his eyes red. "Mr. Miyagi, I just wanted t-to say that I'm s-s-sorry." He broke down. All the anger and hurt and confusion that had been growing inside of Daniel the past week or so was let out. He was shaking violently, slipping to the ground with a thud while he wept. Miyagi didn't quite know what to do. Daniel was so tough he had never cried like this before. He knelt to the ground next to the boy and gingerly touched his shoulder. Daniel gave out a cry of relief and threw his arms around his teacher. Miyagi was surprised, but patted the boy's back softly.

_And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder__  
><em>_Trying to feed and water my seed, plus__  
><em>_Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna__  
><em>_Baby mama drama's screaming on and_

_Too much for me to wanna__  
><em>_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony_

_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail__  
><em>_I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot__  
><em>

"Daniel-san." He pressed. "What happen?"

_Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not__  
><em>

"I t-tried to tell that I didn't want to…to f-fight, I really did, and then John Kleese came out and the guys who had been hurting me b-before…I c-couldn't stop them, Mr. Miyagi. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His shoulders heaved up and down as he spit out the story. "I'm still in the tournament. I'm sorry; please forgive me, Mr. Miyagi. You g-gotta forgive me."

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go__  
><em>_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot__  
><em>

"Miyagi forgive." Mr. Miyagi answered immediately. "Miyagi train when better."

_So here I go it's my shot.__  
><em>

"You'll train me?" Daniel pulled back, his wet eyes full of hope. "Miyagi always train you."

_Feet fail me not; this may be the only opportunity that I got_

"Oh, Mr. Miyagi!" Daniel threw himself back into his master's arms, tears falling down his face.

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_


End file.
